retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Screaming Mace
Starting the Quest *Find and kill a rare spawn called Agony. Agony is a ghastly Wraith that spawns in The Feerrott near The Temple of Cazic-Thule. If Agony isn't up, just kill wraiths near until he spawns. Spawn time is 13 minutes for the PHs, usually two to four PH groups in between Agony spawns. One group of placeholders does wander up and down the west side of the lake. If you need to get more than one, just kill Agony and not the rest of encounter. The respawn timer is faster (~5 minutes). As of GU53 the placeholders were removed for the four named mobs. The respawn rate is approximately 22 minutes if you kill all three named. *When Agony drops an the Ill-Fated Cleric Journal, examine it to receive the quest. At this point the journal will no longer drop for you. Steps #"I Need to obtain the blood of the Four. They will be found in the Lost Temple." (The Temple of Cazic-Thule). #*Obtain the blood of "the Despoiler". Hukulan the Despoiler spawns at the top of the main stairs near the zone entrance, in one of the two columned areas between the two dividing walls. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Cenobite". Kaxor the Cenobite spawns on the eastern temple to the side of the main temple in the middle where Venekor spawns. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Champion". Xilarga the Tae Ew Champion spawns on the western temple. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Torturer". Tzugaax the Torturer spawns downstairs in the Torturer Area. or or or #*Kill 40 random lizardmen. These have to be killed in Cazic-Thule, lizardmen in the Feerrott don't count. #Find the Fountain of Fear and receive an update. This starts a 1 hour timer. The update is found in the water at the back of the northernmost and largest pyramid. To get there go to the top of the pyramid then descend the northern stairs where the ring event takes place and from there jump down to the lower pool of water, be careful not to jump too far and overshoot. #Find the Basin of Bara'Kur within the time limit. Select the basin and you will receive a Congealed Blood Sphere. Inside, in the room with Warlord Ix Acon. #Kill Thulian terrorfiends until one drops a key (an uncommon auto-update). or #Use the key to enter a special Sanctum of Fear instance , Chamber of the Keeper. #Once you get inside the Chamber of the Keeper, stand between the 4 idols and examine the Congealed Blood Sphere you received from the Basin of Ba'Kur. Before you examine the Sphere, zoom your camera out and look for the idol which glows when the sphere is examined. #Use the highlighted idol to spawn Gorfuzod the Keeper (level 50 Heroic ^^^). Clicking the incorrect idol will spawn 4 linked harbingers of fear (level 50 Heroic ^^^), even after Gorfuzod is dead. If you no longer have the Congealed Blood Sphere try each idol once until you get the desired spawn, when you zone it it locks to a specific random idol until you zone out. #Once you kill Gorfuzod the Keeper, the Screaming Mace spawns on the wall behind the table. Rewards *Screaming Mace * DE:Der schreiende Streitkolben